T'Ashlynn, the Daughter of Picard
by darkvampangle101
Summary: T'Ashlynn was hidden from the world to protect her. Now, Captain Jean Luc Picard had come back to retrieve his only daughter. Written by darkvampangle101 and amynoelle96.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a jont story writen with me and my cosine Amy, and she has writter the first chapter. Its really good isnt it?! Any how we gotta post it on my accont because Amy cant get into the meail she used for her account and now she cant remember her pass word. Oh well that sux eh? So enjoy te story! **

* * *

For as long as she remembered, T'ashlynn Akasharose Ombrielle, who went only by the name T'Ashlynn, had been alone. Only her thoughts went with her - and her loyal best friend, Lal. You see, Lal was not a real person... she was an android! She had dark hair, and had once told T'ashlynn that she had been built many years before by other androids.

And for more than fifteen peaceful years, Lal and T'ashlynn had lived on the far away, empty em-class planet called Earth II. Without other people. Lal had taught her everything, and raised her from babyhood.

On the morning of her 16th birthday, Tashlynn woke up. The sun sparked through the leaf roof and onto the floor of their beautiful treehouse home. Everything was just perfect. She looked in her mirror and smoothed down her waste-length blonde hair with gright reddish highlights shot through it. Her emerald=clear eyes danced in the light. She could not possibly guess that her day would completely change... her entire life!

"T'Ashlynn, it is time for you to eat your breakfast."

"Of course, Lal." She replied. She hurried into the kitchen where no replicater sat. No it was just knifes, forks, spoons and cutting boards. Lal had made toast and eggs from some local birds that they called chickens but which were not actually chickens... they just looked a lot like it.

As T'ashlynn tucked into the piling plate, she looked up at Lal. "Will we be leaving the surface this year?"

"Do you wish to?" Lal asked.

"No, not really." T'ashlynn shrugged. "what could posibly be out there but bad things? We're here to stay away from wars and killing... I don't see any point of going, do you?"

Lal made a humming noise which indicated that she did not want to give a real answer. This only made T'ashlynn feel anxious emotions.

"Lal?"

"Eat please and then go and get dressed." Lal said. "Please dress well. And do not leave the compound around our hut."

T'Ashlynn rolled her eyes and laughed at the naggy old android. "Sure, okay, Lal."

Amy went back to her room and she could hear Lal singing an old song in the kitchen and washing dishes. Lal's singing was not like Tashlynn's... Lal's songs were recordings, perfect in pitch and everything else good about them, whear as, Tashlynn's voice was soft and high pitched and never really changed.

Lal had made dozens of richly coloured dresses for Tashlynn. She chose one clingy, silky top and pants that rippled turquoise like charning ocean waves, and tied back her hair with a set of sparkling rainbow coloured ribbons. She slipped glittering gemstone earrings in each ear and a ecklace on her throat Her pale skin wss so perfect and smooth that she didn't need a drop of makeup.

Then she ran outside. T'Ashlynn liked to run around, swimming in the ocean, running in the hot sand, picking berries and oysters, and climbing trees. Todays he expect would be no different and so she ran out onto the beach ready for another perfect day without any thought of the future. She left the hut behind, and ran to her favourite hidden sandy beach.

Then she saw it. No, not it, **him**. A man, standing right in the middle of **her **sandy beach.

T'ashlynn gasped. She wanted to run away and hide about she could not! Her feet felt heavy and frozen. there had never been an intruder on Earth ii, and the only oter people she had ever seen were in books and movies and magazines. And Lal was back at the hut, and could not see this... this **man** who was likely here to do something terrible.

"Hello. My name is Lieutenant Wesley Crusher of the Starship Enterprise." He paused. "You must be T'ashlynn Picard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all - message from Amy here - Courtney (Shaundrah to you all) has spent a lot of time volunteering at some mission thing in Welland for the past month, so I've written chapter 2. I took some libertie's with ages and timelines, hopefully its still decent!  
**

* * *

T'ashlynn woke to the sound of birds chirping and the familiar smell of ocean water.

_Thank God, it was just a dream_.

She sighed, her eyes still shut. Her anxious feelings had clearly been weighting on her mind, if she was having disturbing dreams about strange men.

"Are you awake?"

A male voice. _There are no men on Earth II_...

T'Ashlynn's eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was Lal, standing in the doorway, refusing to meet Ta'shynn's gaze. The second was that - that _Wesley Crusher_ man - lounging sloppily in T'ashlynn's chair, his spindely legs stretched out in front of him. He watched her closely, like a bug pinned on a board, his brows knitted together in concentration. T'ashlynn stared right back at him - **he** wasn't going to intimidate her, not on **her** planet, in **her** bedroom.

"Who are you?" she sat up suddenly. "Lal... do you know him? Why are you being so calm at this... _intruder_... showing up here?"

"Lieutenant Wesley Crusher."

"I heard your _name_ the first time," she snapped. "Why are you here?"

"T'ashlynn. You are of age now. You are an adult." Lal's voice was brittle, and had T'ashlynn not known better, she would have sworn Lal was upset. "Things must change now."

"What does that mean?"

Wesley Crusher stared at Lal. "You've told her nothing at all?"

"It was the safest option." Lal replied. "I was programmed to keep T'Ashlynn safe. Any knowledge would have put her at greater risk of being a target."

"So I get to explain basically the past 16 years to her? That's going to be... interesting."

T'Ashlynn jumped out of bed and pointed. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not even here! Now answer my questions, _Lieutenant Commander_ - or get out of my house!"

Wesley Crusher stared back at her with well-concealed anger. T'Ashlynn had never seen a man before in real life; hell, if Lal didn't count, T'Ashlynn had never seen _any_ people, male or female, except in holovideos. She knew that at some time, when she was a child, she must have had a father and mother; but she had no memories. Nothing except Earth II and Lal.

Even so, she instinctively understood the emotion reflected in Wesley Crusher's dark eyes.

"Tashlynn," Lal said. "Come to the kitchen. I will make yourself and the Lieutenant some leaf tea, to calm the nerves."

* * *

It felt strange, watching another person eat. T'ashlynn had never really thought about it before, but sitting across from Wesley Crusher and seeing how he stirred his tea and picked at the fruit bowl, felt too familiar. He ate like a bird - picking, jerky movements. That wasn't what she had expected - in holonovels and on broadcast transmissions, the men all seemed broad-shouldered and swaggering.

T'ashlynn wanted to tell him to get out, but her curiousity stopped her. She and Crusher had said nothing and had sat in tense silence as Lal boiled and poured the tea.

"Are you all right?" Crusher asked after a minute.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're starring at me."

She shrugged, trying not to look too embarrassed. "I've never seen a man before."

He gulped and looked uncomfortable shifting around in his chair and turning red.

"I've been sent here by your father." Wesley Crusher said. "Your father is a starship captain, T'Ashlynn."

"Is he? What sort of captain? Does he do deep space missions or something like that... where he's off for several years at a time?

Lal put a finger to her lips, silencing T'ashlynn.

"No." Wesley steepled his fingers and looked over at Lal. "Does she watch the Earth broadcasts?"

"Sorry. Do you watch Earth broadcasts, T'ashlynn?"

"Yeah, once in awhile. The big news stories... but generally, I can't pay much attention. What happens out there doesn't affect me."

She gestured up wards.

"Then maybe what I'm about to tell you will be meaningless..." Wesley Crusher leaned forward. "Your father has sent me to bring you back to him. Your father... Admiral Jean-Luc Picard."

T'ashlynn gasped. "No..."

She looked at Lal, looking for some sign that this wasn't true... that it was a dream. But Lal nodded her head sharply.

Tashlynn felt dizzy. She was the daughter of Admiral Picard... the greatest captain in the history of Starfleet. She could hear Wesley Crusher's voice continuing to speak, but her heart throbbed in her ears. His voice sounded just like a noisy buzz in the background. Then Lal said someting and led Wesley Crusher out.

Then there was silence.

T'Ashlynn shut her eyes. _I am the daughter of Jean Luc Picard. _


End file.
